Leur Amour Était Absolu
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Le fantôme connaissait chaque expression propre à l'empereur, jusqu'aux plus secrètes. Aucun détail n'était en mesure de lui échapper ; il avait trop longtemps observé Akashi pour ça. [...] C'est pourquoi Kuroko savait que ce qu'il voyait là n'était qu'une façade." [AkaKuro]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Leur Amour Était Absolu**

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, dans le salon des Kuroko. La décoration était simple mais, quoiqu'elle manquait peut-être un peu de couleurs, demeurait reposante, accueillante. A l'image du passeur et de ses émotions dissimulées. La télévision diffusait un film, mais l'un comme l'autre des jeunes hommes ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Ils regardaient les scènes se succéder sans vraiment y comprendre quelque chose. La famille du garçon invisible était absente ; il avait la maison rien que pour lui. Et pour la personne qu'il avait fait venir. Ou plutôt qui s'était invitée. Or, il n'était en aucun cas dans les habitudes, ni même dans l'éducation d'Akashi de se permettre une telle chose et ce, quelle que soit la domination qu'il exerçait sur son hôte potentiel.

Les yeux de l'élève de Seirin finirent par quitter l'écran pour se poser sur le profil du capitaine de Rakuzan. Ce dernier affichait un air de sérénité. Ses sourcils avaient quitté le pli sérieux qu'ils prenaient la majeure partie du temps en faveur d'une courbe plus douce, plus amicale. Ses iris n'avaient pas l'éclat perçant qu'ils arboraient lorsqu'ils détaillaient, jugeaient quelqu'un sans vergogne dans un silence critique, mais plutôt une flamme chaleureuse bien que fragile. Quant à sa bouche, ses lèvres attirantes, elles s'étaient légèrement retroussées en un sourire timide mais sincère. Le fantôme connaissait chaque expression propre à l'empereur, jusqu'aux plus secrètes. Aucun détail n'était en mesure de lui échapper ; il avait trop longtemps observé Akashi pour ça. Et ce, avec une obstination et une minutie qu'on aurait parfois pu qualifier de déraisonnables voire d'effrayantes.

C'est pourquoi Kuroko savait que ce qu'il voyait là n'était qu'une façade. Le teint du capitaine de Rakuzan était trop pâle, et au-delà de cela… Au-delà de sa surprenante venue chez lui à une heure si tardive, il y avait sur la figure de l'empereur ce il ne savait quoi qui lui permettait d'affirmer que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui avait poussé Akashi à fuir de chez lui et à venir se terrer là comme si de rien n'était. Le passeur n'avait jamais vu l'autre jeune homme pleurer, se plaindre, ou même seulement faire part de ses problèmes. Fierté ou crainte ? L'élève de Seirin s'en moquait. Mais il pouvait assurer en ce moment précis que, sous ce calme apparent qui aurait trompé tout autre, le capitaine de Rakuzan était au bord des larmes. Après un soupir à peine audible, le fantôme leva lentement une main jusqu'à la joue de l'empereur et lui fit tourner la tête. Akashi n'avait pas été pris de court par le geste ; il ne faisait que semblant de prêter attention au film, et tous deux le savaient.

-Oui, Tetsuya ? L'interrogea-t-il en posant à son tour une main sur celle qui caressait sa joue.

-Ne joue pas de rôle avec moi, s'il te plaît, répondit Kuroko, impassible.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Rétorqua le capitaine de Rakuzan, feignant l'innocence avec aplomb.

-Akashi-kun…, insista le passeur, entre grognement et supplique, ses traits se contractant un instant.

Les deux basketteurs se fixèrent un moment mais, l'empereur s'obstinant dans sa soi-disant quiétude, l'élève de Seirin reprit avec un soupir plus prononcé que le précédent et une inquiète lassitude plus perceptible.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Un nuage de douleur passa dans les prunelles d'Akashi, balayé par une prétendue nonchalance.

-Rien qui mérite d'être répété.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse à protéger…, répliqua le fantôme, mi-vexé, mi-désolé.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan souffla un peu plus fort, comme ayant lâché un bref rire qu'il n'aurait pas osé assumer.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre de ma bouche les propos tenus par mon père et que tu connais mieux que moi car ayant déjà dû les affronter à cause d'autres imbéciles de son espèce.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Ne prends pas sur toi simplement pour m'épargner.

Mais comme cela ne paraissait pas suffire à convaincre l'empereur du bien fondé de lâcher la bride, Kuroko ajouta cette fois avec force de sentiments dans la voix comme dans chaque cellule de son organisme ;

-Je t'aime…

Un vague hoquet échappa au vigilant entêtement d'Akashi, entre le rire et le sanglot. Le capitaine de Rakuzan s'éloigna vivement du passeur, rompant tout contact d'avec ce dernier et lui tourna le dos, à l'autre bout du canapé. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes, puis, déçu, même si toujours dans l'attente, l'élève de Seirin retourna au film. Il avait définitivement perdu toute chance de rentrer dans l'histoire qu'on lui racontait et bien vite commença à s'ennuyer.

Heureusement, ses paupières tombèrent rapidement ; bienvenus voiles d'obscurité apportant avec eux un sommeil réparateur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, de longues heures plus tard, la télévision était éteinte. Il consulta son portable ; trois heures douze du matin. Il baissa les yeux sur le poids qu'il sentait sur ses genoux et sourit affectueusement en effleurant délicatement le visage de l'empereur. Celui-ci avait sur les joues les traces significatives de ce qu'il y avait laissé couler avant de s'endormir à son tour. Le fantôme consulta ses notifications.

Un texto de sa mère : « Vous aviez l'air si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous secouer pour vous mettre au lit. Quand tu liras ce texto, ton père et moi serons certainement dans les bras de Morphée depuis un moment. Réveille ton cher et tendre et allez dormir dans ta chambre. »

Un autre d'Akashi. Kuroko ne s'en attendrit que davantage. Ce côté lâche qu'avait parfois le capitaine de Rakuzan n'était qu'une flagrante révélation de sa sensibilité refoulée. Alors le passeur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, il avait confiance en l'empereur. Ce dernier avait déjà fait une foule admirable d'efforts pour en arriver là ; il ne rebrousserait pas chemin à cause de son père. Pas avec le soutien sans faille de l'élève de Seirin. Akashi savait qu'il avait désormais une seconde et plus agréable demeure en celle des Kuroko. Et le fantôme était prêt à donner toujours plus de sa personne pour conserver l'autre jeune homme à ses côtés.

Ils se plaisaient à penser que leur amour était absolu.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'avais effleuré le thème de la réaction du père d'Akashi face à l'homosexualité de son fils dans "Le Fruit Défendu", mais je n'avais pas poussé les choses jusque-là. Cependant, j'avais envie d'en parler et aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'idée de cette mignonne petite scène de couple. Peut-être un peu trop romantique mais il me semblait que dans le contexte, ça avait du sens. Si certains se demandent si cet O.S doit (ou peut) être considéré comme une suite de l'AkaKuro cité plus tôt ; sachez que je ne l'ai pas écrit dans cet optique (ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas été posté en bonus mais bien en histoire à part entière, et surtout qu'il ne nécessite pas d'avoir lu "Le Fruit Défendu" pour comprendre) mais que vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que bon vous semble. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !**


End file.
